1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to shaving implements in general, and, more particularly, to shaving implements having separable lubrication.
2. Background Information
Shaving implements generally include a shaving cartridge and a handle. The shaving cartridge can be fixedly, or pivotally, attached to the handle. In addition, the shaving cartridge might be affixed to the handle such that, once spent, a used shaving cartridge can be replaced with a new shaving cartridge on the same handle. Such handles and shaving cartridges are often referred to as “system razors.” Alternatively, the shaving cartridge can be affixed to the handle such that it is not intended to be removed from the handle during normal use and; once the shaving cartridge is spent, the entire shaving implement is discarded and an entirely new shaving implement is used in the now-discarded shaving implement's place. Such shaving implements are often referred to as “disposable razors.”
Shaving cartridges generally include a guard, a cap, and at least one blade. Prior art guards are located forward of the blade(s) and acts to flatten and/or pre-stretch the skin prior to encountering the blade. Prior art caps are located aft of the blade(s) and, in addition to flattening the skin after the skin has been shaved, can also provide lubrication and/or other shaving aids to the recently-shaved skin. Typically, the lubrication and/or shaving aids are provided by a lubrication strip that is affixed to the cap.
Although the cap and/or lubrication strip are successful in providing comfort to the recently shaved skin, they can often hinder the shaving process. For example, when shaving hard to reach areas (e.g., under the nose) or areas that require precision (e.g., sideburns), the cap can often physically impede the accurate placement of the razor blades on the desired location and/or make it difficult to pre-determine exactly where the blade(s) will contact the skin and begin shaving. Such difficulties can lead to areas of the skin left unshaven, as well as areas shaven where the user did not wish to shave.
In addition, the pivoting cartridge can make precision shaving and trimming difficult since many users often press harder when carefully trimming certain areas. Pressing a pivoting cartridge too hard against a user's skin can often lead to the razor cartridge pivoting away from the face. Such “over pivoting” can cause the razor blades of a cartridge to lose contact with the skin, leaving behind a poor shave.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a shaving implement that overcomes the noted shortcomings in the prior art.